Life After Christmas
by xoElle23
Summary: The renamed Sequel To The Ultimate Christmas Present! Rated T for possible future language. Rogan! COMPLETE!
1. A house?

"Home, sweet home!" Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger cried as she entered the familiar apartment. She dropped her bags and flopped on the couch. She smiled as she sniffed the air of the apartment. "Just like always." She said dreamily.

"Ace we were only gone two weeks. Did the Bahamas really make you miss home that much?" Logan said entering the apartment.

Rory got up and walked around. "I'm just glad to be back, that's all."

Logan chuckled. "Well I'm glad you're happy." He pulled her into his arms. "Welcome home Mrs. Huntzberger."

Rory smiled and kissed him. "Glad to be home Mr. Huntzberger."

"Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger, I like it." Logan said grinning. "I'm so glad we got married." He told her.

"Me too." She looked at the clock. "You know, I'm surprised. We've been home five minutes and-"

She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"-mom's not here." She finished. She ran to the door and opened it.

"Rory!"

"Mom!" They embraced.

Lorelai stepped back and examined her daughter. "You look amazing!" she gushed. "You're so tan! I hate you!"

Rory grinned. "Where's Luke?" she asked.

Lorelai sighed. "He said he didn't want to bother you when you first got home because you were probably tired and that I should wait a few days before coming over too."

"And..." Rory pressed.

"And I told him that I didn't care and that he could just stay home if he wanted but under no circumstances was I waiting to come over."

"Well, you wouldn't be my mother if you did."

Lorelai smiled and turned to Logan. "How was the trip?" she asked.

"Great. Did you get our post cards?"

"Yes. They were very post-cardie. Um, yep. I got em. The postcards. That's what I got."

"Good."

"Yeah…… So… What'd ya bring me?" she asked excitedly.

Rory laughed. "I told you she wouldn't last five minutes!" She told Logan. "I told you!"

"You bet on me?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"Yeah and I just lost." Logan said sadly. "I really though you'd help me, Lorelai."

"What'd ya win?" she asked Rory.

"He has to bring me coffee in bed every morning for the next week."

"Oooh! Very good. I've taught you well. Now what'd ya bring me?"

Rory laughed and went into the bedroom. She returned with three very large bags. "Yours" she said simply. She went back and brought out three other bags.

"Mine?" Lorelai guessed.

"Everyone else's." Rory said.

"Mine?" Lorelai guessed again pointing to the first three bags. "All mine?"

"All yours." Logan confirmed.

Lorelai squealed. "Weeee!" she exclaimed as she dug through the bags. "Presents!" For the next hour and a half Logan and Rory told Lorelai all about their wonderful trip while Lorelai pawed through her new treasures. Logan and Rory had bought her various tee-shirts, coffee mugs, hats, pens, bobble headed things, and other junk that she'd never use. Lorelai loved it.

"Oooh! Lookie!" she said happily as she pulled out a bobble headed hula girl. "I'll name her Marsha! Luke will love her!"

Logan and Rory chuckled as they thought about the look on Luke's face that night when Lorelai introduced him to Marsha. After another hour of visiting Lorelai finally said she needed to get going. The couple helped her carry all of her stuff down to her car. Lorelai thanked them but almost threw a fit when Logan stuck Marsha in the trunk. "She rides up front with me." She told him. Logan had apologized to Lorelai and Marsha and they finally left.

"I gotta tell ya, Ace, your mom's a piece of work." Logan said as they sat on the couch.

"But she's a good piece, right?" Rory said cuddling up to him.

Logan laughed. "Yes, Ace. Your mom is a good piece of art."

"Worth a lot of money?"

"Worth a lot of money."

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Rory answered.

"Rory! Hello! Welcome back! Did you have a good flight?" Emily asked happily.

"Um, yes grandma. Thank-you for asking."

"Rory, dear? Hello? Rory, dear, it's Shira."

"Shira? Um, hello. What's going on?" Rory asked nervously.

"Well we've decided that we want to buy you a house." Emily said.

"What? No, grandma. No."

"Rory, listen. I know you and Logan want to be independent but we want to do this. We could help you all find a house and we would pay for it. It could be anything you like. A nice little cottage or a big house. Whatever you and Logan would like."

"Your grandmother speaks the truth, Rory. Mitchum and I and Richard and Emily have discussed this. We'd like it to be a wedding gift." Shira spoke up.

"Um, let me talk to Logan about this and call you back tomorrow." Rory said.

"All right. You think it over and let us know. Good-bye." said Emily.

"Good-bye Rory" said Shira.

Rory hung up and turned to Logan. "They want to buy us a house." She told him.

"They what?"

"They want to buy us a house. Your parents and my grandparents want to buy us a house as a wedding gift."

"No."

"That's what I said. But they said that we could pick anything we wanted. They wanted to go with us to pick it out but it was up to us."

"No."

"Logan, I know you don't like this. But, think about it. I mean, a house would be nice. And if it was up to us…"

"It's a trap. They'll some how turn it into what they want."

"We won't let them." She gave him a kiss. "I think we should do this Logan." She said softly. "Think about it. A nice house, a library, no more elevators, a yard, a place to call our own. Haven't you ever wanted that?"

Logan sighed. "You promise you won't turn it into some chick place?" he asked finally.

"Thank-you!" she cried throwing her arms around him.

**888888888888888888888888888**

"So those are the conditions." Rory told Shira and Emily on the phone the next day. "We want to pick it out and have the final say."

"Alright." Emily agreed. "But we don't want you picking out some dusty old dump to live in-"

"Grandma" Rory warned.

Emily sighed. "What I meant to say was that we're sure you'll pick out a lovely place."

"And Mom?" Logan asked into the extension.

"Mitchum and I agree with Emily and Richard." Shira said.

"Alright. We'll see you ladies tomorrow at eleven." Logan said happily.

"Good-bye Rory. Good-bye Logan." Emily said politely.

"See you tomorrow." Shira put in.

"Oh and Grandma" Rory said quickly. "Mom's coming too. She wants to help."

"Now really, Rory-"

"Grandma" Rory warned again.

"Fine" Emily said grudgingly. "We'll see the three of you tomorrow."

They hung up.

"That wasn't so bad." Rory said lying on the bed.

Logan joined her. "I agree. I'm actually looking forward to looking at houses."

"Me too. What should we do now?"

Logan grinned. "I have a few ideas."


	2. Extra mayo!

"Rory! Logan!" Emily said cheerfully the next morning. "How lovely to see you! Lorelai" she said stiffly.

"Hi mom." Lorelai said with a fake smile. "And hello Shira."

"Hello Lorelai."

"Well, let's get going shall we?" Emily spoke up. "This is Sophia. She's a realtor we've found."

A short, young, dark haired woman with glasses stepped forward. "Hi. I'm Sophia Edwards. I assume you're Rory and Logan?"

Rory nodded. "And this is my mother Lorelai."

"Nice to meet you all" Sophia said shaking hands in turn. "I have some very nice houses to show you today. So if you all will just follow me in my car we can get started."

For the next three hours they went from house to house to house to house. Rory and Logan eventually grew tired and Lorelai was beginning to complain of hunger.

"One more house" Sophia bargained. "Please, I saved the best for last. I promise you'll love it.

Rory and Logan agreed. Sophia took them to a new neighborhood in Hartford and to a house with big bricks and windows. It had dark roofing and a beige brick coloring with white trim. Rory gasped when she saw it. Once entering, she immediately knew she loved it. It had high ceilings and wood floors. It had white trim along the house. She timidly walked over to Logan after they had toured the inside.

"Well?" she asked.

"I love it." Logan said smiling. "How bout you?"

"It's perfect!" she cried. "I want it!"

"See, that's why we're perfect together. We like the same things."

"So this is it?"

"I think this is it." Logan confirmed. Rory clapped her hands and ran over to her grandmother and Sophia.

"Well?" Emily pressed.

"This one!" Rory said giddily. "We want this one! It's perfect!"

"I must say it is a lovely home." Shira said walking over.

"Where's mom?" Rory asked.

"RORYYYYYYY!" Lorelai called. "Look what I found!"

Rory looked up and saw her mother in a loft. "Mom! What are you doing?"

"Making plans for my new room!" she cried. "I wanna move in here! Are you picking this one?"

"Yes." Rory said from the floor.

"Yay!" Lorelai cheered. She clapped her hands.

"Well, if this is the one then Emily, Shira, why don't we head back to my office to handle the paper work?" Sophia spoke up.

Emily and Shira nodded. "Alright." Shira said following Sophia out.

"Lorelai for heavens sake you are not a child." Emily called from the door way. "You have a home of your own."

"But the Crap Shack doesn't even come close to this place!" Lorelai argued.

Emily sighed. "Just come down." And with that, she left.

"Come on! Let's go to Luke's for a celebration lunch!" Lorelai cried hopping down.

Rory looked at Logan. "I'm game." He said.

Rory nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

They headed for Luke's. They arrived after about thirty minutes. Lorelai immediately ordered chili fries and a burger with coffee.

"That stuff will kill you." Luke said after saying hello to Rory and Logan.

"Make that chili cheese fries." Lorelai corrected. "And they'll have the same." She said gesturing to Rory and Logan.

"Actually-" Logan began.

"Don't fight it." Rory told him. "Or else she'll order you more"

Hearing this, Lorelai called out "Logan wants extra chili cheese! And no lettuce or tomato on the burger!"

"Hey!" he protested.

"Oh and he says he needs extra mayo!" she yelled again. She looked at Logan sweetly. "Anything else?" she asked.

"I'm good." Logan said shutting up.

A few minutes later they were fine dining on chili cheese and burgers. Since he was her husband, when Lorelai had gotten up for her third cup of coffee Rory slipped Logan some lettuce and tomato from her burger.

Logan kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Ace."

"Ewww! The lovie-ness! It burns!" Lorelai cried sitting back down. "Shield my eyes, Luke!"

Luke grunted and brought over two cherry pies. He set one down between Rory and Logan and one down in front of Lorelai.

"She's not going to eat that whole pie, is she?" Logan asked.

"Oh, you obviously don't know my mother very well." Rory said sadly.

"She can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It's not possible."

"Sure it is."

"No, it's not."

"This won't be the first time she's done this."

"There's no way."

"I'll bet you twenty bucks." Rory challenged.

"You're on." Logan agreed. They shook hands.

"Okay, mom, show him how a real Gilmore eats." Rory told her.

"Piece of pie" Lorelai said cracking herself up. "Get it? Instead of 'cake' I said 'pie' because we're eating pie!" she cracked up again. She got up and went behind the counter and returned with an enormous serving fork. "Okay, pie time. Rory, ready?"

Rory took off her watch and set it on timer. "Ready. Three, two, one" she counted off. "Go!"

Lorelai stuck the fork into the pie and began eating. Logan watched amazed as she shoveled bite after bite into her mouth. Not once did she look sick or nauseated. Finally, Lorelai swallowed the last bite and Rory called "Time!"

"Well? How'd I do?" Lorelai asked.

"Three minutes twelve seconds." Rory announced. "You beat your old record!" she cheered.

"Whew! I did good!" Lorelai said happily. She patted her stomach. "I need coffee." She stood up and walked over to Luke.

"That was unreal." Logan said.

"Well, it was my mom." Rory told him. "And I believe you owe me twenty bucks, mister." She said smirking.

Logan dug into his wallet, pulled out a twenty dollar bill, and handed it to her. "Victory!" she cried triumphantly.

Logan pulled her into his lap. "You are the real prize." He said kissing her.

**888888888888888888888888888**

Logan woke up early the next morning. He looked next to him to find Rory still dead asleep. He decided to go out and bring her back breakfast. He set the coffee pot so that when she woke up it was already brewing. He smiled to himself as he quietly got dressed and tiptoed outside of the apartment.

He returned a half hour later laden with fast food bags of breakfast. Figuring Rory was still asleep he set the bags down on the kitchen counter and poured two cups of coffee.

"Ace, wake up." He said walking into the bedroom "It's already-" he stopped mid-sentence and dropped the coffee cups, sending them crashing to the floor.

**8888888888888888888888888888**

"-and then Paul-Anka asked me to marry him!" Lorelai told Luke the next morning at the Diner.

"You want more bacon?" Luke asked.

"And a kiss please" Lorelai said happily. Luke set three more strips of bacon her plate and leaned over the counter, pecking her on the lips. "Thank-you"

The diner's phone rang. "Hello?" he grunted. "Yeah, she's right here. Hang on."

He handed Lorelai the phone. "It's Logan."

"Hello?" Lorelai said confused. "Huh? What? Oh my god. Oh my god. I'll be right there. Which one? I don't care! Just tell me! …….Okay. Okay. I'm on my way." She handed the phone back to Luke and began to grab her purse. "I need breakfast and loads of coffee to go. Now." She said quickly.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, instantly concerned.

"Rory's in the hospital." Lorelai said trying not to cry.

**A/N: Sorry this was such a short chapter. I promise to try and make the next one longer. For a picture of Rory and Logan's house visit my page. **


	3. The Hospital

**A/N: Before you read this chapter I just want to warn you. What Rory has wrong with her is a real thing. But I may get a few things wrong since I am not a doctor. Nor will ever become one.**

**88888888888888888888888**

"What? Why?" Luke asked instantly concerned. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I couldn't hear very well. Are you coming or not?" Lorelai said about to exit.

"I'm coming." Luke said firmly. "Caesar! There's an emergency! I'm going with Lorelai! Man the Diner!" he called. He walked outside with Lorelai who was freaking out.

"My car's at home!" she cried.

"We'll take my truck." Luke said getting his keys out.

"Your truck, yes! I'll drive!"

"Not if you want to get there today, you won't."

"Okay, you'll drive! Now let's go!"

**8888888888888888888888**

Logan paced back and forth furiously in the hospital waiting room. Earlier that morning he had walked into the bedroom to find Rory sprawled on the floor half dressed. She was in a new top but she still had her pajama pants on. He had immediately called 911 and an ambulance had came and taken her to the East Hartford Presbyterian Hospital. The doctors had looked at Rory and taken some tests and were now working on the results. Rory had still not awoken.

"Logan Huntzberger?" a female doctor with shirt brown hair asked coming towards him.

"Yes?"

"I'm Doctor Kelly Ramirez." She introduced herself. "I've been taking a look at your wife and I have good and bad news. Your wife has been diagnosed with a case of Hepatitis A."

"What? Oh my god. Is she okay? Please tell me she'll be okay!"

"Mr. Huntzberger please calm down! Please, I beg you, come into my office and I'll explain." She led him to a brightly lit office with photographs on the walls. Many of them appeared to be of children.

"Have a seat." She said kindly. "Now your wife is going to be fine." She assured him. "From the tests we ran she apparently has some liver problems. But that can be treated. With a few rounds of medication it should clear up. The reason you found her on the floor, we assume, is because it finally got to her and she passed out from it. It isn't something to blame anyone about. It's very hard to notice. Most people don't notice it at all and are fine. It just seems that Rory is one of the few who it does affect. But as I said with a few medications she will be _fine_."

Logan put his head into his hands. "I should've known." He muttered. "I should've noticed."

"Mr. Huntzberger I will tell you once again most people don't notice it. Nor does it affect most people. It is no ones fault. Please don't blame yourself. If you're going to blame yourself for this you might as well blame the president or the mailman or the fast food delivery guy."

There was a knock at the door and a nurse entered. "Doctor Ramirez? Rory Huntzberger is awake." She announced.

"Thank-you, Stacey." The doctor said smiling. "Will you please take Mr. Huntzberger down to see her? I need to finish this paper work for a moment."

"Of course, Doctor. This way, Mr. Huntzberger." She said leading him out of the office.

"Remember, it couldn't be helped!" the doctor called as Logan was lead away. The nurse led him down a few hallways and stopped in front of a room with the numbers 159 on the door.

"She's right inside." The nurse said kindly. "She has the nicest private room, as requested."

"Thank-you." Logan mumbled. He slowly turned the door handle and walked into the room. He found Rory propped up in a bed, the TV on.

"Logan, thank god you're here." She said tiredly. "I'm so confused. They wouldn't let me go find you or bring me coffee."

Logan walked over to the bed and kissed her. "I'm so glad you're alright, Ace."

"What happened?"

"Is she okay? Oh my god! Rory!" Lorelai cried bursting through the door. Luke followed in a minute later. Lorelai ran to the bed and hugged her daughter. She turned to Logan. "What happened?"

Logan told the Lorelai, Luke, and Rory what had happened and what the doctor had told him.

"So I'll be okay?" Rory asked after he'd finished explaining.

Logan nodded. "You'll be fine."

"When do I get to leave?"

"I believe I can answer that." Dr. Ramirez said walking in. "Hi. I'm Dr. Kelly Ramirez." She said shaking Lorelai and Luke's hands. "I'm guessing you would be Mom and Dad?"

"That's them." Rory spoke up.

"Well, hi. Your daughter is going to be fine. And to answer your question earlier, Rory, you can go home tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to give you some medications tonight and prescribe you some pills to take at home tomorrow. Then you should be free to go. You should be well in about a week. Until then I'm going to suggest no work. Just relax and have fun. You don't have to stay home all day and live in a bubble, but no work. Just fun."

"Thank-you, Doctor." Rory said.

"Sure thing. Is there anything I can get you?"

"How about a cup of coffee?"

"Well, I'm sure you could have some coffee. I'll go get a nurse to-"

"Oh, no. I'll get it." Lorelai interjected.

The doctor smiled. "Alright. Mom can get coffee and I guess you can find Dad another task. I'll check up on you later, Rory." She walked out.

"Here" Lorelai said pulling a thermos out of her purse and handing it to Rory. "Fresh from Luke's."

"When did you take a thermos of coffee from me?" Luke asked.

"I always do when I go on a long drive. It's not my fault you never notice."

"Thanks mom." Rory said taking a drink. "Heaven." She said happily.

"And now I'm going to go find you a bunch of junk food to eat." Lorelai announced. "I'll be back in twenty minutes." She walked off.

"I'm gonna go home and get you and me some clean clothes and stuff to stay the night." Logan said putting on is coat.

"Logan, you don't have to stay with me. I'm not a child." Rory protested.

"Rory, you're my wife. You're in the hospital. I'm staying with you." He said firmly.

Rory smiled. "Good. I want you too."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I'll be back soon, Ace. I love you."

"Love you, too." She turned to Luke. "So what's up?" she asked him.

"Not much. Do you need anything? More pillows or blankets? Or maybe a balloon?"

"I think I'm good. Besides, I have no doubt mom will buy out the gift shop on the way back."

"Oh. Listen, Rory, what you said earlier about me being your dad……You didn't have to."

"I know. I wanted to."

"But-''

"But nothing. You were always there for me. Way more than my real father. And you are my step-father. So it's not much different."

"Yeah, but-''

"Luke" Rory said firmly. "If someone asks me 'Is that your dad?' when they see you, I am happy to answer 'Yes. That's my dad.' Don't get me wrong, I love my real dad. But you're my dad too. And you've been there for me as long as I can remember. I love you, Luke. And I'm happy I can call you my dad." She smiled.

Luke wiped a small tear from his eye.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked.

"I'm fine." He said gruffly. He walked over to the bed and hugged her. "I love you too, Rory."

She smiled again. "Good."

**88888888888888888888888888**

"Logan, really, this isn't necessary." Rory said the next day as Logan pushed her down the hallway in a wheelchair.

Logan smirked. "It's hospital policy, Ace."

"You're just getting revenge." She grumbled.

"And victory has never tasted so sweet."

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning. The skies were blue, the sun was shining, and Rory was going home. Lorelai and Luke had left the night before, but had promised to come back and visit again the next day. Logan stopped the chair in front of the nurse's station.

"Hi, is Dr. Ramirez in?" he asked.

"Rory! Logan!" Dr. Ramirez said happily walking up to them. "Read to go?" she asked Rory.

"Maybe she should stay a little while longer." Logan suggested. "We could get her a permanent room and paint it."

"Bite your tongue!" Rory exclaimed. "Yes, I'm ready." She told the doctor.

"Well I'm glad to here that. I have something for you before you go." She went behind the desk and pulled out a bag. "Here is my pager number, my office number, my emergency line, and pain killers." She said handing them to Rory. "It was nice meeting you, Rory. You too, Logan."

"Thank-you, doctor" Rory said as Logan pushed her away.

**88888888888888888**

"Wow! Who's all this from?" Rory said amazed once they'd gotten home. The apartment was filled with flowers, balloons, and cards.

"I don't know." Logan said setting her bags down. "I mean, I sent some of it, but I didn't send this much."

Rory walked up to things and began reading cards.

_To Rory,_

_Get well soon! We love you!_

_-Lane and Zach_

_Rory,_

_Why didn't you call me? You'd have been a good practice dummy._

_-Paris_

_Ace,_

_Dump Logan! I know you love me!_

_Love, Pablo_

Rory laughed and walked over to Logan. "Pablo?"

Logan turned to her. "Si?" he asked in a horrible Spanish accent.

"Good idea. I'm leaving Logan. You're much sweeter."

"Muy bien." He said kissing her. She laughed again. "You're a goofball."

"But I'm your goofball."

"Damn right."

**888888888888888888**

**A/N: R&R!!!!!**


	4. Fruit Loops ARE Healthy!

Rory woke up the next morning to the smell of waffles. Smiling, she got up and wrapped her robe around her and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sleepy head" Logan said from the stove. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better" Rory answered pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting down.

Logan joined her a few minutes later and kissed her cheek. "So what's on the agenda today?" he asked.

"Well, we really need to go to the grocery." Rory told him. "How you managed to fix waffles is beyond me, since our refrigerator is practically empty."

"It's not empty."

"Two day's ago I looked in side and found some rotten celery and an egg."

"Okay, so it's empty. So maybe I borrowed some waffle mix from the neighbors."

"And since we haven't seen hardly anyone since we got back I was hoping we could have a dinner party tonight."

Logan looked at her seriously. "You know the doctor said no work."

"But this isn't work! It's fun! Please, Logan?" she gave him her best puppy-eyes.

Logan sighed. "Alright, but I'm cooking. We don't want all of our friends waking up tomorrow with food poisoning."

"Yay!" she squealed. "Can I at least wear an apron and cook a little? It makes me feel so cook-ish"

"Sure." He said chuckling.

**888888888888888**

"Okay, so we need everything on this list for dinner and everyday meals." Logan said about an hour later in the grocery store.

"Right." Said Rory, who was walking beside him. Logan was pushing a cart in front of the two. Rory pulled a box off of the shelf and stuck it into the cart. Logan pulled it back out and examined it.

"Fruit Loops?" he asked.

"It's healthy." She insisted.

"Fruit is healthy." Logan corrected.

"There's fruit in Fruit Loops."

"There's artificial fruit flavoring."

"Same thing. They both have the word 'fruit' in them."

"Not the same thing. One is good for you, one is bad."

"They taste good."

"So does toilet water, but that doesn't mean we should drink it."

"When have you drank toilet water?"

"It was a high-school drunken round of truth or dare."

Rory laughed. "That is so gross! Now put the Fruit Loops down." She said seriously.

"Not until I can get some proof that these aren't a waste of money."

"Fine" She pulled out her cell phone. "I'll get proof." She dialed Lorelai's cell phone number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey mom! I need your help."

"_With what, my darling married daughter?"_

"Logan and I are at the grocery and he won't let me buy my Fruit Loops."

"_Did you explain to him that if it had the word 'fruit' in it then it must be healthy?"_

"Yep. He still won't budge."

"_What kind of a man did you marry? Let me talk to him."_

Rory smirked and handed Logan the phone. "She wants to talk to you." She said.

"Hello?" Logan said, trying to remember to choose his words carefully.

"_Logan, what in the hell is wrong with you? Anything that has the word 'fruit' in it obviously is healthy!"_

"But Lorelai-"

"_You should consider yourself lucky that Rory doesn't force feed you these delicious treats everyday, which for some god forsaken reason you don't seem to eat on your own!"_

"Lorelai I-"

"_Logan, honestly, you have a great girl here. But not letting her have her delicious breakfast treats is like a sin."_

Logan sighed. "You're right. Rory deserves her Fruit Loops."

"_Thank-you. Hand the phone back to Rory now, please."_

Logan did so.

"Thanks mom. Love you."

"_Love you too sweets. I really need to go now, though. Michel is being annoying."_

"Oh okay. Wait!" Rory quickly told her mother about the dinner party that night.

"_What time?"_

"Seven"

"_Me and Luke will be there."_

"Okay, invite Sookie and Lane, too."

"_Sure thing, babe. Bye."_

"Bye, mom." She looked over at Logan, who had added two more boxes of Fruit Loops to the cart as well as two boxes of Coco Puffs, a box of Lucky Charms, and a box of Trix.

"I wanted to make it up to you." He said sweetly.

Rory kissed him. "If we buy all these then all is forgiven."

**8888888888888888888**

It was seven fifteen and the party was going strong. Logan was putting the final touches on dinner and Rory was mingling with guests in her apron. She was happy with the turn out. They had invited Lorelai and Luke, Sookie and Jackson, Lane and Zach, Paris and Doyle, Colin and Stephanie, Finn, Emily and Richard, Honor and Josh, and Shira and Mitchum. Since there were so many people they had set up some long tables in the dining room. Rory excused herself and walked into the kitchen.

Logan was taking bread off a pan and setting it in a basket. "Hey Ace" he said smiling once he saw her.

"It smells great." She told him.

"And it's done." He told her happily.

"Good. Then let's feed these people before my mother gets upset."

Logan and Rory quickly brought in the food and set it on the table. Logan had gone all out and cooked spaghetti and meatballs, salad, French bread, and a coffee cake for dessert.

"Food!" Lorelai cried once they walked in.

"I cooked." Logan said told them. Relief could be seen on the few people's faces that had experienced Rory's cooking before.

"And I wore the apron and poured the wine." Rory announced.

Logan looked at her.

"After Logan opened the bottle." She muttered. "Show off."

Logan chuckled and pulled out a chair for Rory. She sat down and Logan took his seat next to her.

"Rory, Logan this dinner looks simply marvelous." Emily said from down the table.

"Thank-you, Emily. I must say it was Rory's idea."

"Well Rory is a very smart girl. We've always known that, haven't we Richard?"

"Indeed we have."

"She wouldn't have gotten into Yale if she wasn't smart." Shira spoke up.

"Okay, um, Paris how's med school?" Rory asked, trying to get the subject off of her.

"It's hard. I've found myself studying more than sleeping and eating these days."

"But she's doing very good." Doyle informed them. "She's aced all of her tests."

"The professors are idiots. They give you a study sheet and the thing practically gives you the answers' itself."

"How are little no names?" Lorelai asked Lane.

She grimaced. "Who ever said being pregnant was fun was high. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited. But getting sick every morning, feeling like the kids are playing soccer in my ribs every afternoon, and just straight up being fat? Yeah, being pregnant is hell."

"Who said it was fun?" Emily asked. "It's a nightmare."

"Tell me about it." Sookie said sighing. "I had to do it twice."

"As did I." Shira spoke up.

"Just remember, drugs are your friend." Lorelai said wisely.

"Amen." said Emily.

"Halleluiah" said Shira.

"Tom Welling." said Sookie.

Down at the other end of the table Logan, Colin, Finn and Stephanie were telling Josh, Zach, and Jackson about some of their wild trips.

"-so then we said 'What the hell? You only get this opportunity once.' So we grabbed parachutes and jumped out of the plane." Logan told them.

"It was definitely a great time." Stephanie said.

"And when we hit the ground, it was painless." Finn said happily.

Steph looked at him. "That's because you were so drunk you didn't notice." She turned to them. "He wouldn't have come if we hadn't put the parachute on him and pushed him out."

"Luckily after he'd gotten pushed he realized what was happening and remembered to pull his parachute." Logan put in.

"So did you all get hurt at all?" Josh asked.

"A few bumps and bruises, nothing serious. Although I think Steph broke a nail. She nearly had a fit." Colin said laughing.

Stephanie punched his arm. "It hurt!" she protested.

"So did that!" Colin exclaimed rubbing his arm.

Meanwhile, Richard and Mitchum were talking business.

"So then if you add that to the other figures you'd get a reasonable price. So you see, my taxes really aren't all that high." Mitchum was saying.

"Not if you put it that way." Richard said. "But if go the other route..."

"Dessert!" Rory announced carrying in a coffee cake. Everyone except had a piece except for Lane, who was eating her third helping of spaghetti.

"Sorry." She said guiltily. "I've been eating more than usual lately."

"Honey, every pregnant woman does." Lorelai told her. "And you have two in there so you're going to eat even more. It's okay." she patted her back.

"Really, Lane, don't apologize. I made way too much anyway." Logan said easily.

Lane's face broke into a smile.

**888888888888888888888**

"Bye Lane! Bye Zach! Bye thing one and thing two!" Rory called from the apartment door.

Lane and Zach waved back as they stepped into the elevator.

Rory turned to her mom and Luke, who were the last to remain in the apartment.

"Thank-you for coming." Rory said hugging her.

"Honey, we wouldn't have missed it for the world." Lorelai said smiling. She grabbed Luke's hand. "Come on, babe. Let's go back to the diner. I need some coffee and pie."

Luke closed his eyes and shook his head. "That stuff will kill you." He told her for the millionth time.

Lorelai's eyes gleamed. "Oh, this will be a fun ride home." She said smiling. "I'll have to ask Marsha what she thinks."

"You still have Marsha?" Logan asked.

Lorelai nodded. "She's in my car. And when we take Luke's truck she comes too. She my car buddy."

Logan and Rory laughed and waved as Lorelai and Luke stepped into the elevator.

"Call me tomorrow!" Lorelai called.

"I will!" Rory called back as the doors closed.

Logan closed the door and pulled her close to him. "You have fun tonight, Ace?"

"Yes. Thank-you." She said kissing him.

He groaned when she pulled away. "Ace… Where are you going?"

"I need a snack. I'm getting Coco Puffs." She said from the kitchen.

Logan laughed again and made his way into the kitchen for an after dinner snack with his wife.

**A/N: Next- they move into their new house! Wee! R&R!!! I love em!**


	5. Moving! Weee!

Thursday morning Logan and Rory woke up to the sound of the telephone ringing. Rory reached over to her nightstand and picked up her cell. She groaned when she saw the caller ID.

"Hello?" she said, trying to sound pleasant.

"_Rory! Good morning! You know what today is!"_

Rory grimaced. "Is it moving day grandma?" she guessed.

"_That's right! Your grandfather and I have hired movers. He and I, Shira and Mitchum, and the movers will be there in one hour so I suggest you get the necessities and make yourself decent."_

"Yes, grandma"

"_And remember, the movers will pack everything for you."_

"Yes, grandma"

"_All right. We'll see you in an hour. Good-bye." _She said pleasantly

Rory sighed. "It's moving day." She told Logan.

"Great." Logan said tiredly. "Is there anyway at all possible that we can go somewhere and let them do everything with out us?"

"We could but then your mother and my grandmother would fix our house for us. But don't worry; I'm sure it would be perfect for DAR events."

"As I said before, hey it's moving day. Yahoo."

An hour later Rory, Logan, Lorelai, Luke, Emily, Richard, Shira, Mitchum, and the movers were all crammed into Rory and Logan's apartment.

"Really Lorelai, there wasn't any need for you to come." Emily said coolly.

"My daughter is moving, mom. I want to be here to help." Lorelai told her.

"You'd be of more help at your home." Emily muttered.

"What was that Emily?" Logan asked loudly.

"I said, 'I'm overwhelmed by your generosity'." She said quickly. "Thank-you, Lorelai."

"Yeah. No problem, mom. Michel was glad to get rid of me for a day."

"Ah yes, how is Michelle?"

"It's Michel, mom. And he's fine."

For the next five hours the movers moved, Emily and Shira supervised, and Luke and Logan, Richard and Mitchum, and Lorelai and Rory talked. They stopped working only to take a quick half-hour lunch from Subway around one, but the rest of the day it was work, work, and work. Finally, at nine that night, everything was in the right spot. It wasn't perfect, but it was good enough for the day. Rory and Logan and Luke and Lorelai would work on it some more tomorrow. After waving good-bye to the adults, Rory and Logan collapsed onto the couch.

"Logan…" Rory mumbled.

"Yeah, Ace?" he said pulling her close.

"….Never mind."

"Tell me."

"It's just… I feel weird. I miss the apartment. God I sound stupid."

"You never sound stupid. I was just thinking the same thing."

Rory lifted her head. "You were?"

Logan nodded. His face broke into his world-famous smirk. "Let's go back."

"Logan, we live here now."

"We still have a few nights left on the lease in the apartment. Let's grab some stuff and camp out."

"You're serious?"

"I'm serious."

Rory smiled. "Let's go." She said grinning.

Logan grinned as he said his line. _"Let's go."_ He said fiercely.

They grabbed an overnight bag from a random box and dug through the house to find a few basic things; the coffee pot, sleeping bags, some snacks, and two books. They changed into their pajamas in the house, climbed into Logan's car, and took off. Once at the apartment, they ran past a very confused doorman and up to the apartment. They laid out the sleeping bags, set out the coffee pot and snacks, and laid down in the middle of the living room.

They laid in silence for a few minutes. Logan broke the ice first. "We've had a lot of good memories here." He said quietly.

"Yeah."

"Good parties, good meals, good company, good everything."

They laid in silence for a few minutes more, pondering thoughts.

"I don't want to move." Rory said.

"I don't wanna leave this apartment." Logan said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I mean, the house is gorgeous" Rory said quietly.

"But we're not ready." Logan finished.

"I like it here." They said simultaneously. They grinned.

"So we'll call everyone tomorrow and tell them the new plan." Logan said simply.

Rory nodded. "Yeah. Good idea. Let another couple have it, one who's ready for it, ready for that life."

Logan pulled her closer and kissed her head. "I love you, Ace."

"I love you, Logan."

**8888888888888888888888**

"_What?! Rory, Logan, this is extremely stupid. We've just bought you a house for God's sake!" _Emily exclaimed the next morning on the phone.

"Grandma, we've thought this through. We like the apartment. We're staying here." Rory said firmly.

"_Now really, Rory, if you'd just consider-"_

"Grandma, we really have to call the others. We appreciate your concern, but we need to go." She hung up, Emily still ranting into the phone. "That went well." She said sarcastically.

"Hey, we get to call my parents next." Logan said cheerily. "I hope you don't mind being a widow at 21."

"Nah, I'll still have Pablo. He's my Hot Pocket." Rory teased.

"Aww, Ace, I'm hurt." Logan said sadly. "If Pablo's your Hot Pocket then what am I?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to think on that."

Logan laughed and called his parents.

"_Huntzberger" _Mitchum answered.

"Hi dad."

"_Logan, what do you need?"_

"Me and Rory are great dad. Thanks for asking."

"_I'm rather busy at the moment, Logan. I don't have time for your humor."_

"Can you get mom on the extension?"

"_I'm here, Logan. What is it?"_

"Rory and I have decided that we're staying in the apartment."

"_So? How is this our problem?" _Mitchum asked, annoyed.

"Well… we thought you'd be angry." Logan said slowly. "Aren't you?"

Shira sighed. _"Good heavens, no. We were only going along with this because if we didn't Emily would be an even bigger pain in the ass then she already is."_

"Toaster Strudel!" Rory cried.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"_Logan, what in the hell is going on?" _asked Mitchum

"Um, nothing dad." Logan lied. "Anyway..."

"_Is that all, Logan?" _ Mitchum said irritably.

"That's it."

"_Good. We really need to go now." _Mitchum informed him.

"_And please, don't call anymore unless it's actually important." _Shira added hanging up.

"I love you too." Logan said sarcastically. He hung up his phone and looked at Rory, who was still gabbing with her mother.

"-Oooh! Dirty!" she was saying. "Mom!" she suddenly cried. "That's not what I wanted to hear! Okay. Yeah, thanks. Bye." She hung up and shook her head. "Honestly, when I said 'What did you do last night' I didn't want her detailed version!"

Logan laughed. "That's your mother, Ace."

She sighed. "I know. Anyway, after ranting about how she will no longer get her loft bedroom, she said she would be over with breakfast and lots of help in an hour." She informed him.

"Good, good. What was the whole Toaster Strudel thing about?"

"That's your nickname." She said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. Um, thanks?"

"Don't mention it. So….what should we do for the next hour?" Rory asked.

Logan grinned.

**88888888888888888888**

"Hooray! It's only five o clock and we're done!" Lorelai cheered that night.

She had went all out that morning and enlisted Luke, Sookie, Jackson, Taylor, Kirk, Lulu, Babette, Morey, Patty, Zach, Brian, Gill, Andrew, Gypsy, and Lane to help with the move. That was over twice as many people than before. Plus Logan and Rory they had 17 movers plus Lane, who was there for moral support since she couldn't do much being pregnant. So she was in charge of getting lunch and snacks and refreshments. As well as some good moving music, which she happily brought.

Just then, Lane busted through the door. She had two doormen behind her, who were carrying three large McDonald's bags each. "Thanks guys. You can set them on the table." She told them. They nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Lane, if you needed help carrying food all you had to do was ask." Rory told her.

Lane nodded. "I know. I was getting out of my car downstairs, about to call you, when Louie and Neil came up and asked if I needed help. They said I shouldn't be carrying all that food and all this." She said gesturing to her stomach. "So here we are." She said simply.

"I'm impressed." Lorelai said from the couch.

Louie and Neil walked back into the living room. "Anything else, Miss Lane?" one asked politely.

"No thank you, Neil." She said. "I really appreciate this. Oh wait!" she ran into the kitchen and came back with two apple pies. "I got extra." She said handing them each one. They smiled and took the pies. Then, with a tip of their hats, they left.

"That was very impressive. Are you sure you're not related to me?" Lorelai asked.

"Okay, we've all worked very hard. And Logan and I just want to thank you all from the bottom of our hearts. This really means a lot to us." Rory said from the front of the room.

"No problem Sugar!" Babette called.

"Honey, we love you." Patty added.

"Yeah, you rock." Zach put in. Everyone else added their agreements.

"Okay, well we have a delicious feast, so let's dig in!" Rory said quickly trying to turn off the spot light. Everyone began chatting as they made their way to the kitchen.

Logan grabbed Rory's arm and pulled her into a mind-blowing kiss. "Welcome home Mrs. Huntzberger." He said once they'd broken apart.

"Welcome home Mr. Huntzberger."

"….Are you happy?" Logan asked after a minute.

"I am" She said softly. "Because I can be anywhere in the world and as long as I'm with you I'm the happiest woman in the universe."

"You sure about that, Ace? The universe is a big place." Logan teased.

Rory looked at him seriously. "I'm positive."

**88888888888888888888888888**

**A/N: Okay, this chapter wasn't very great. I admit that. But my brain is not working. Please don't stop reading the story because of one lousy chapter. I promise to get better. It's probably because Christmas is so close and my mind is in Santa-land. I know some of you might be disappointed by the move, but I just don't feel that Rory and Logan are ready for a big house yet. They're still young. A big house seems so adult like. And I want them to continue being young and frivolous. A big house just doesn't seem like the right thing for them right now. I am in desperate ideas for the next chapter so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send me any ideas you might have!**


	6. Back to Work! What fun!

For the next week Logan and Rory worked hard trying to get their apartment back in order. Lorelai and Luke stopped by a couple of times, but they had jobs. So, most of it was Rory and Logan. It was now Monday; two weeks after Rory had been released from the hospital. The couple was both dreading this day but happy it was here at the same time. They liked being lazy, but they were getting bored. But at the same time this meant that they would be seeing less of each other. Today Logan was going to start his first day at the Hartford Times and Rory was going to look for a job. Logan had offered her many positions at his paper but she had refused. She wanted to be independent, she had told him. Plus, if she worked at the same place as him she doubted she would get much work done. No, she was going out on her own today. So after a quick breakfast and a kiss good-bye (Or three) she set off.

Her first stop was the Break-Fast New Co. She walked in with her shoulders straight and her head held high.

"Hi, I'm Rory Huntzbereger." She told the secretary. "I'm here for an interview."

"Yes, Mrs. Huntzbereger. Right this way." The secretary said leading her to an office. "Can I get you anything? Coffee, Juice, Water?"

"I'm good, thank-you."

"If you need anything please let m know." She said giving a small bow and hurrying out of the office.

A few minutes later a tall man with a mustache walked in. "Hello, Rory. I'm Ed Parkinson the President of the Break-Fast News Co." he said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Now Rory, I hear you're interested in a job here." He said looking through his files.

"That's right, sir." She said nervously.

"Please, call me Ed."

"Okay… Ed."

"Now, I hear you were the editor of the Yale Daily News?"

"Right. I started there in my-"

"Now, now. Detail, details." He said waving his hand. "Rory, lets get down to the finer points. You need a job, I have a job." He winked at her.

"I'm not sure what you mean." She said slowly.

He laughed. "Rory, you're Logan Huntzberger's wife. It doesn't matter if you were on the YDN or not. You're hired." He winked at her again. "But, let's just keep this between us, huh?"

"Are you saying that because of who I am it doesn't matter if I'm a good writer or not?"

"You're getting it." He said happily. "I think you'll fit in just fine here. When can you start?"

"I don't think I can." She said standing up.

"Now, Rory, don't worry. We'll start you off with simple tasks. Sharpening pencils, making copies, you know. And if you work hard enough we might even let you make the coffee." He laughed. "But we all know this will take some time."

"You know, I don't think I can work here." She said walking towards the door. "Because what you just said was bullshit. Good-bye Mr. Parkinson." And with that, she left. She waited until she was outside to start crying. She immediately called her mom.

"_Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking."_

"Mom!"

"_What is it sweets? What's wrong?"_

Rory explained to her what had just happened.

"_Those bastards! How could they?"_

"I don't know!" Rory said sniffling.

"_Well you can't let them get to you, kid. You're better than that. When's your next interview?"_

Rory checked her watch. "Ten minutes."

"_Well go in there and show them Rory Gilmore doesn't take any of that. You know you're a good writer. Make them see that."_

Rory nodded and wiped her eyes. "You're right. Thanks mom."

"_Call me later and let me know how it goes."_

"I will. I love you mom."

"_Love you too, kid." _They hung up.

Rory nodded. "I can do this. I'm better than that." She told herself. "Mom's right. I'll show them."

**888888888888888888888888**

"And this is Melanie, she's in sales." Mitchum said walking past another desk.

Logan nodded his hello and continued walking. It had been a long day so far. His father had held a meeting to start off the day and introduced him to the company. Now he was getting a tour of the property. All in all, he was tired. He was ready to get back home. And it wasn't even lunch time. He wondered how Rory was doing….

"Logan! Logan! Are you listening to me?" Mitchum snapped.

Logan shook his head. "Yeah dad, I'm listening."

**88888888888888888888888**

Rory sighed as she dragged herself out of her tenth building of the day. They had all been the same as the first. They saw her name and with out any discussion she was hired. She was done for they day, she told herself. She was in a bad mood and she was tired of calling people bastards. She decided to treat herself to a nice cup of coffee from Starbucks to make up for her crappy day. She was digging around her purse for her wallet when she knocked into someone. They both screeched and the woman dropped her coffee, spilling it all over Rory.

"Ah! Hot!" Rory cried.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" The woman said grabbing a handful of napkins and trying to wipe up the mess.

"It's not your fault." Rory said doing the same. "I wasn't paying attention. Plus, it figures. It's a crappy day. Something else bad was bound to happen."

"I really am sorry." The woman said again. "I'm Chloe." She said extending her hand. She was a young woman with soft red hair and freckles. She was wearing a skirt and blouse and some high heeled boots.

"Rory" Rory said shaking it. "And listen, it's no big deal. I'll buy you another coffee."

"Oh no! Please, it was my fault. I'll buy my own." She walked up to the counter and ordered two tall coffees.

"You don't have to do that." Rory said quickly.

"I don't mind. You look like you've had a rough day. Wanna join me?" Chloe asked gesturing to a small table.

Rory nodded. "Okay."

"So, where are you from?" Chloe asked setting down the two coffees.

Rory took a drink of coffee and sighed. "Stars Hallow. It's a small town about a half hour away from here. But now I'm living here in Hartford with my husband."

For the next hour the two girls shared details about one another. Rory learned that Chloe had just moved here from Indiana with her older sister, because they wanted to get away from the small streets. Chloe had also told her that her boyfriend, Tim, lived here, so that was another big reason why they had moved. She also found out that Chloe was 20 years old and was fresh out of Indiana University, where she had majored in Journalism.

Rory had told Chloe all about her life too. About how her mother had run away and raised her on her own in Stars Hallow and how she had transferred to Chilton and graduated from Yale recently.

"Who's you're husband?" Chloe asked.

Rory hesitated before answering. "Logan Huntzbereger"

"Who's that?" She asked cheerily.

Rory stared. This was the first person she had met who didn't know who Logan was. "His dad owns the New York Times." She said quietly.

Chloe nodded. "Cool."

"You're not, you know, bothered by it?" Rory said slowly.

"Why would I be bothered by it? You got married because you loved him, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then I see no problem."

"It's just… most people treat me differently because of who I'm married to."

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but that's not how I work." Chloe said seriously. "My momma raised me and my sister to show equal respect to everyone. Whether you're talkin' to the president of the United States or the pizza delivery guy, you treat em' the same. Because otherwise it's just like sayin' 'You're white, so I need to treat you better than the blacks.' And Martin Luther King Jr. and Rosa Parks didn't do all that work for nothin'." she said simply.

Rory smiled. "I think we're going to be great friends." She said.

"Good. Because I could use a friend right about now" Chloe said returning the smile.

"Now all I need is a job." Rory said tiredly.

Chloe grinned. "You know, I think I just might be able to help you with that too. I've got an idea."

**8888888888888888888888**

Logan finally got out of the office at seven that night. He called Rory on his cell.

"_Hey you." _Rory said happily.

"Hey, Ace. You sound happy. Did you get a job?"

"_Oh, yeah. I got tons of them. And I turned them all down." _

"What? Why?"

"_They wanted me because of my name, not my skills." _Rory chirped.

"Now, forgive me for spoiling the good moments and little birds that you seem to hear singing, but why are you happy if all that's happened to you?"

"_I met a new friend. And I have an idea!" _She squealed.

"What would that be?"

"_I can't tell you over the phone! It's such a good idea I have to tell you in person!"_

"Want to meet me for dinner?"

"_I'm always up for food. Where at?"_

"Chino's, it's on the corner of High Street and North Avenue."

"_Got it. See you in ten. Love you."_

"I love you too, Ace." He said hanging up. "Good lord. What is she thinking of this time?" he wondered to himself. "You never can know with a Gilmore Girl."

**8888888888888888888888**

**A/N: Hehehe! I'm so mean! You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what Rory's big idea is! I love dragging out suspense. But don't worry. I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow, at latest! **


	7. The First Step

A few minutes later Logan and Rory were sitting in a small corner café together and ordering two helpings of spaghetti and meatballs.

"So what's this big idea of yours?" Logan asked taking a breadstick from the basket.

"Well, don't say no right off." Rory said quickly.

Logan grinned. "Okay..."

Rory told him about all of the job interviews she had had that day and how she had felt sorry for herself and then met Chloe. She told him everything she knew about Chloe.

"They can't treat you like that, Rory." Logan said angrily. By now their food had come but Logan had set down his fork and his face was turning red. "It's not right. I'm calling them."

"No, you're not!" Rory said firmly. "I had a feeling things like this would happen once we got married, and I accepted it. But that doesn't matter. So sit down" she said gesturing to his chair, which Logan had abandoned. "And listen to my idea. Please, for me?"

Logan sighed and sat down.

"Thank-you. Now Chloe told me about this idea she had. She'd applied for like, a trillion jobs but no on had accepted her, she's not sure why. But she'd always wanted to run her own newspaper. And then it hit me. What if I started my own newspaper or magazine or whatever? I mean, that's how the greats started, right? And I could have my own column and hire people. Like Chloe and maybe even Paris. I mean, I know she's in med school but she was on the Yale Daily News, right? And Chloe showed me some of her pieces today and she's a really good writer! I mean, she has _talent_ Logan. And I know it'd be hard but I really think it would help me and be a great experience. Plus you wouldn't have to worry about any boss treating me bad because I'd be the boss!" she stopped for breath. "Well? What do you think?"

Logan shook his head slowly.

"You don't like it? You don't like it. Um, well, that's okay. I'm sure I can find a job somewhere else. I mean-"

"Ace, calm down, I think it's a great idea."

Rory looked up. "You do?"

"Sure, you're talented. You were editor for the YDN. You can do this." He said simply. "This week go out with this Chloe person and find a building that would be good for it. Make sure it's the right size. And decide on whether it's going to be a magazine or paper. Make sure to let me know about that soon and I'll get you the machines and stuff you'll need. Then pick out wall colors and details. You know girly stuff. Hire the people to paint and re-do what needs painted re-done and decorate what needs decorated." He pulled out his black card from his wallet. "Just use this."

Rory gasped. "Logan, no!"

Logan pushed the black card into her hands. "Ace, we're married now. My money is your money which makes it _our _money. And I promise you this won't make even the slightest dent in our money."

"Are you sure?"

Logan looked at her. "Ace…"

"Okay, okay. Thank-you!" she leaned over and gave him squeeze, then kissed him. "I think I already know who I'll have help me design."

"Who?"

"Stephanie"

"Oh God, be careful. With her helping you we may be broke before the week is over."

Rory laughed. "Okay. I promise to keep an eye on her."

"And keep in mind that we don't need life size statues of the two of us in front of the building."

"Huh?" Rory said confused.

"A while ago Steph wanted to have her own boutique." He explained. "'Something small and quaint' I believe is what she told us. By week two of decorating she was ordering a solid gold statue of herself to place by the cash register."

"Well at least it wasn't like on that one episode of Dharma and Greg."

"Okay, now it's your turn to explain."

"On Dharma and Greg Dharma wanted to open her own store. So she bought a place and fixed it up all nice and everything. Well she never sold anything, so people just started coming to hang out or wait for the bus. And when someone would come in and go 'What do you sell?' she'd go 'What do you need?' One lady said 'I could use some juice.' So Dharma yelled 'Anyone got any juice?' And a guy says 'I do' so she tells the lady 'Tom does'. So the lady goes and sits with Tom." Rory told him, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see. Are you ready to go home?" He asked paying the bill.

"Yeah. I want to thank you again." She said playfully.

**8888888888888888**

The next morning Rory called Chloe and told her the news.

"Seriously? That's awesome!" Chloe cried. "Oh my god! This is amazing! When should we meet?"

"Well, how about in 15 minutes at the McDonalds on 3rd for breakfast? Steph can meet us there."

"That sounds great. I can't wait to meet her. Okay, I have to go. I need to call Tim and tell him the news! Bye!"

Rory hung up and called Steph. "Sure, I'll help. I'll just call work and say I'm sick or whatever." She said once Rory had explained.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Rory asked worriedly.

"Eh, who cares? I'm only there because I'm bored out of my mind at home. With Colin and my dad behind me I don't really need a job. Not that that's why I'm with Colin." She added quickly.

"I know. I can tell you love him."

"How?"

"The way you look at him. And how you smile whenever his name comes up."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do. But that's okay. It's love. And from the way he looks at you and the way he smiles when your name comes up I can tell he loves you too."

Steph was silent for a minute and then said, "So, McDonalds in 15 minutes? Okay. I can't wait to meet this Chloe chick. Bye Rory."

"Bye" Rory hung up the phone and grabbed her purse. She was off to McDonalds.

**88888888888888888**

"Rory! Hey!" Steph said hugging her a few minutes later.

"Hi Steph" Rory said hugging her back.

"Hi Rory!" Chloe said walking up. "I'm guessing your Stephanie?"

"That would be me." Steph said giving her a hug. "I'm Stephanie Vanderbilt."

"I'm Chloe Daniels. And I'm also starving. Shall we?"

"Let's" Rory said, happy the two were getting along. The three girls placed their orders, got their food, and sat down at a table. For the next hour the girls got to know one another. They shared stories, and finally got around to work.

The three looked around all day before finding the perfect place. Stephanie had pointed it out. It was a little rustic but that could be fixed. It looked like it used to be a jewelry store. It was a nice big building. It had plenty of room and even a second floor.

Rory called the number on the 'For Sale' sign and talked to the realtor. He told her a price and she said she'd get back to him. Then, she called Logan and told him about the find. He asked for the number of the realtor, which Rory gave to him, and said not to worry and that he would take care of it. Now she needed to hire a crew and start fixing it up.

For the next two months Rory, Stephanie, and Chloe worked, worked, and worked. They hired a crew to fix the fixings, got an electrician and plumber in to fix the wires and make a decent size bathroom, and got painters to paint. After much heavy discussion they had finally decided on a paint scheme. The walls would be assorted colors. One wall would be teal, another yellow, blue, orange, green, pink, purple, red. Pretty much every color you could think of. They divided the colors so that they would coordinate. Pinks, purples, blues, and greens on the bottom floor and reds, pinks, oranges, and yellows on the top floor. They got curtains, tables, and a big counter installed in the front of the office.

And they had decided on what they were going to have: a magazine. It was a perfect idea. Logan had said this was a very good idea and suited them well, since he had now met and gotten to know Chloe.

But there was still more work to be done. They got computers and printers and layout desks and more. They decorated offices. Rory, they decided, would be the president and Chloe her partner. Steph would be the third partner and also the receptionist. "I'm really not into writing and stuff, but I can type and answer a phone." She had told them. "Besides, work will be a lot more fun with you guys." So it was decided. After everything else was done, the desks were filled with supplies, the water coolers installed; they had to pick a name.

They all agreed 'Huntzberger Magazine' was out. This wasn't another branch of Huntzberger Media, this was their own thing. Since they wanted this to be a magazine targeted to women and girls, they decided on 'Us Women Magazine'. It had a message behind it. Since they were women, they felt that the name should symbolize power and femininity. Rory had called Logan and told him the title. He had congratulated them and told them that they needed now to get a business license and make get an application form for employees. They easily got their business licenses and started working on the applications. One day at the office Logan surprised them with a new sign for the front of the building. It was Hot Pink and Lime Green and read 'Us Women Magazine'" The girls were thrilled and had the sign put up immediately.

"You know I'm really proud of you, Ace." Logan said one night when they were lying in bed. "You've come so far. You got an idea, ran with it, and now look at you. You're opening your own magazine." He kissed her head. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Well I wouldn't have been able to pull this off with out you." She said snuggling up to his chest. "You funded this whole thing. I just hope it doesn't backfire on us."

"It won't. You have a talent for this stuff, Ace. I have no doubts in my mind that this won't work out."

**888888888888888888888**

**Disclaimer: I don't think there really is an "Us Women Magazine" but if there is, I do not own any part of it.**

**A/N: Well? How was it? Where you surprised by Rory and Chloe's idea? What did you think the idea was before reading this? Please let me know!!! And as always, R&R!! **


	8. The Perfect Day

The next morning Rory rolled over to an empty second half of the bed. She frowned for a moment then realized an envelope with "Ace" written in Logan's familiar scrawl was on his pillow. She opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper that read:

_Good Morning, Ace._

_Happy One Year Anniversary. _

_I know you're a little upset that I'm not there right now but I can assure you that you will be pleased later tonight. All you have to do is follow a few simple instructions. Your first instruction is to go into the kitchen._

_I love you, _

_Logan_

Rory smiled. He remembered! She quickly made her way into the kitchen and smiled. There was coffee ready with a mug next to the pot. Another letter with "Ace" written on the front was sitting on the kitchen table next to a single red rose. Rory happily sat down with a mug of coffee and read the next letter.

_Dear Ace,_

_If I know you at all you already have a mug of coffee in your hand. If I don't know you then you have been up for hours and are reading this in the middle of your morning exercise and will soon get something healthy to eat._

Rory laughed and continued to read.

_After you have had your coffee go back into the bedroom and look on the dresser._

_I still love you,_

_Logan_

Rory drained her second cup of coffee and went into the bedroom next to the dresser where, sure enough, another letter identical to the previous two sat waiting.

_Hey Ace,_

_By now you're probably getting tired of letters. But don't worry there isn't much more for you to do. I just figured this would be fun. And if you're not having fun, at least I am! Just kidding. The last thing you need to do is open the box in the closet. It explains the rest. _

_I love you and always will,_

_Logan_

Rory set the letter down and opened the closet. There she found a blue box with a pink ribbon around it. She opened the box and found another letter on top of some layers of tissue paper. She opened the letter.

_Hi Ace,_

_Inside this box you will find what you need to wear today. You need to make sure you wear everything in this box. Also, you will need to pack an overnight bag. Be ready in an hour and wait in the living room with everything in this box on._

_Love you,_

_ Logan_

Rory pulled off the layers of tissue paper and pulled out a gorgeous gold dress that went to her knees. It had a lace trim and spaghetti straps. She also found matching shoes and purse. She groaned when she saw the last item. It was a blindfold.

"No." she said sternly. "He's out of luck." She picked up the blindfold and realized there was another card stuck to it. She opened it up and found a short message.

_Yes, you have to wear the blindfold. Everything I'm planning will be ruined if you don't. You now have 50 minutes to get ready. Be on the couch with your overnight bag and ready to spend an amazing day with me._

_Love, _

_ Logan_

Rory sighed. She didn't want to wear another blindfold! But since Logan had said it was important…..

"Fine." She said out loud. "But I swear this is the last time." But, of course, she knew it wasn't.

For the next hour Rory packed, showered, brushed her teeth, applied her make up, and pulled her hair back. She fixed it to where only a few tendrils were left to hang over the sides of her face. She smiled at her reflection. Sneaking a glance at the clock she realized that she only had ten minutes left. She quickly pulled on the dress and shoes and grabbed the purse. Once on the couch she set down her bag, very reluctantly put on the blind fold and waited.

She hadn't been sitting there for five minutes when she heard the apartment door open.

"Wow." Logan breathed. "You look beautiful."

"Thank-you" Rory said turning her head in the wrong direction. "Am I allowed to see what you're wearing?"

Logan chuckled. "Not yet. But it's just a suit, Ace, nothing amazing like you."

"Well, if I'm not allowed to remove the blind fold can I at least have a kiss?" she asked sweetly. "I need to know you're not an imposter who has taken over my husband's body."

Logan laughed and kissed her gently on the mouth.

Rory immediately felt the spark she always did when Logan kissed her. It made her body tingle and go warm everywhere. She felt safe. "You're good." She said after a minute.

"So I'm not an imposter?"

"I think you're clear."

"Good. Ready for our amazing anniversary day?" he asked.

Rory nodded. "Yep. I'm really excited."

"Good. You should be, Ace." He picked up her bag and helped her up.

"Where are we going now?" she wondered out loud.

"To the limo" Logan said taking her arm.

Rory let him guide her into the elevator stopping only to let him lock the apartment door. Once outside Logan helped Rory into the waiting limousine.

"Are we ready Mr. Huntzberger?" the driver asked.

"Yes, Frank. Onto the destination." Said Logan.

Frank nodded and began to drive.

"Hi Frank" Rory said waving, still blindfolded.

"Hello, Mrs. Huntzberger." Frank responded politely.

"Now, Frank, what have I told you before?"

Frank nodded. "Hello, Rory" he corrected himself.

"Very-good. Now how is your family?"

"They're quite well, thank-you for asking. How is your mother doing?"

"She's great, very happy with Luke."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Logan smiled as he listened to his wife chat with Frank. She never ceased to amaze him. She was always trying to talk with people whether it was the driver, the maids at her grandmother's house, or the coffee kiosk tender. To Rory, it seemed, the whole world was just a bunch of best-friends she had yet to meet. That was one of the things he loved about her most.

"Logan?" she said softly after a minute.

"Yeah, Ace?"

"I liked the notes."

Logan looked at her and saw that she had began to blush. He pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad, Ace."

They rode in silence for a few more minutes just enjoying each others company.

"Oh my god" she said all of a sudden. "We're idiots."

"Huh?" Logan asked confused.

"At our wedding we never had a song."

"Ace, what are you talking about? We danced practically the whole night."

"No, I mean we never had a song that whenever we hear it we think 'that's our song.' How can we not have a song Logan? We need a song!"

"Okay, okay, calm down Ace. What was the first song we ever danced to at our wedding? Do you remember?"

Rory thought for a minute and then said "No."

Logan laughed. "Good. Me either. Okay what song do we both like?"

"It has to be special, something with meaning."

"I have one, but if you don't like it just say so." Logan said after thinking for a second.

"Just tell me, Logan."

"How about 'Why can't I?' by Liz Phair?"

"Logan it's perfect!" Rory gushed. "It's practically the story of us and it's a song that everyone knows."

"So, that's our song?"

"I think it should be."

Logan pulled out two champagne flutes and filled them, handing one to Rory. "To our song." He said clinking his glass with hers.

"To our song." Rory chorused. She slowly took a sip. "Make sure I don't spill any on my dress." She told Logan.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Ace. We're here." He said finally. He helped her out of the limo and removed her blindfold.

"We're in Stars Hallow." She said after a moment.

"You've been studying your maps again, haven't you Ace?" Logan smirked.

Rory lightly punched his arm. "Why are we here?" she asked him.

"Well, this is where the surprise is." He said taking her arm. "This way milady." Rory linked her arm though his and allowed herself to be lead to the town square. She gasped. The town was covered in lights and a party was in full swing. A huge banner hung that read "Happy One Year Anniversary!" in big letters. Lorelai saw the couple and ran to them.

"Happy Anniversary!" she squealed hugging Rory. She turned and hugged Logan as well.

"Mom!" Rory squealed back. "This is all for us?" she asked Logan.

"I thought you'd like it." He said smiling. "Lorelai can tell you the specifics."

Lorelai smiled proudly and said, "It was all Logan's idea. I just helped. Sookie and Luke have set up food over there." She gestured to part of the square where three huge tables laden with food sat. "Patty made punch so watch out. Kirk is the deejay, but we're keeping a close eye on him and we already told him no folk music. Lane and the band are over there." She said gesturing to a stage set up. "And everyone else is just…..around. Oh and the presents are over there." She pointed to a huge table stacked with gifts. "That's it, really."

"This is amazing." Rory said awed.

"I told you, Ace. Never doubt me."

"Who said anything about doubts?"

For the next several hours everyone partied like there was no tomorrow. Rory and Logan had loads of fun mingling with people, eating delicious food, watching the band, and making bets on how long it would take Finn to pass out from alcohol intake. Colin started a pool and Rory ended up being the winner with a guess of 7:30pm. She won the pool which ended up being $75 in total. They opened their gifts which ranged from money and apartment décor to alcohol and a yard gnome from Babette and Morey. Rory was very pleased that Logan had liked her gift, which was a poker table. Rory frowned when Logan handed her a box.

"Logan, this party was more than enough." She said firmly.

"Just open it. I don't think it'll mean as much to anyone else." Logan said, his eyes shining.

Rory reluctantly opened the box and gasped. There, dangling from a gold chain was a small golden card. When she examined it closer, as Logan instructed her to, she realized the card was an ace. "Logan… it's gorgeous. Thank-you."

Logan helped her put the necklace on and kissed her deeply. "Your welcome." He said once they'd come up for air.

Around 1pm the party started to die out. It had started to rain and everything was cleaned up. People headed to their houses and everyone else trudged to the Dragonfly to shack up for the night. Rory was about to follow them when Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Logan, its 2AM.What reason can there possibly be for not going to bed?" she asked.

All of a sudden, music began to play. "Is that…?" And sure enough, sometime earlier that day speakers had been installed around the town square which were now beginning to play a familiar song. "That's our song." She said after a minute.

Logan pulled her into the middle of the town square and held out is arms. "Dance with me?" he asked.

Rory walked into his arms and snuggled up to him. They began to sway to the music.

_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you (hardly know you)  
It's just like we were meant to be_

Holding hands with you, when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right (isn't right)  
And I've got someone waiting, too

What if this is just the beginning?  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me-  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?

Rory looked up at Logan. "I'm soaked and I look like a mess." She told him.

Logan looked deep into her eyes. "You have never looked more beautiful to me than you do right now, Ace."

Rory smiled as his lips crashed onto hers in a long passionate kiss.

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of?  
Someone who wants to be with you, too_

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch.  
But wouldn't it be beautiful?

Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't yet, but my head's spinning

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

"This is perfect." Rory sighed.

"You're perfect." Logan told her. She smiled as tears began to run down her face.

_High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
Out of this that we can't control  
Baby I am dyin'_

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me-  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? (whenever I think about you, whenever I think about you, whenever I think about you, whenever I think about you...)

"Are you happy?" Logan asked after a minute.

"Yeah" Rory said softly. "I am. Are you?"

"Ace, any minute I'm with you is one of the best of my life."

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you too, Ace."

**888888888888888888888888**

**A/N: Well? Reviews please! To hear the song 'Why Can't I?' by Liz Phair, go to the link below. Next chapter: I have no idea!**


	9. Problems

Rory rolled over a few days later at the apartment and looked at the clock. 7:00 AM it read. She sighed and got up.

"Nooo" Logan groaned from the bed.

"Yes. Go to work. Get coffee. Buy shoes." She groaned back.

"Ace…."

"Logan…." She said picking out a pale black blazer, pink top and pants, and a wide black belt.

"Why can't we blow off everything for a few more days?" Logan asked getting up.

"Because of a little thing called reality, my sweet husband." She replied.

"I don't think I like reality anymore." Logan grumbled.

"I'm excited; the magazine is now in full swing." Rory said excitedly. "We have people doing the jobs and we're working on our first issue. I can't wait!"

Logan chuckled. ""You're cute when you're excited."

"Thank-you." Rory said grabbing a pair of shoes from the closet. "But I still have to go to work."

Logan pouted.

**888888888888888888**

"Charlie, how's that layout coming?" Rory called as she speed-walked through the office.

"Okay, but we're short on pictures." The man called Charlie told her.

"Well Kayla just got back from getting some shots, talk to her. Katie, what's up?" she said going to her secretary.

"The editing office called and they want that file back." Katie reported. Katie was in her early twenties and had scrawny brown hair and glasses.

"Okay, I can get that back soon." Rory said thinking. "Anything else?"

Katie looked down at her memo pad. "Your husband called. He said he tried your cell phone but he got no answer and that quote "I bet she forgot to charge it again, she always does that. That's my Ace for ya" un-quote."

Rory smacked her forehead. "Crap! I knew I forgot something. Did he want me to call him back?"

"He said whenever you get a minute, it's nothing important."

"Got it. Hey, do you know where Chloe is?"

"Second floor, reporter's room. That or she's in her office. Want me to page her?"

"No, no. That's okay. I have to go by both anyway." She took a deep breath. "Can you get me a cup of coffee, please? I need fuel."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Gilmore." Katie said getting up. "Doughnut?"

"Did Evan bring them in again? Yes, please."

"No problem." She scurried away to the break room.

Rory took a deep breath and continued her fast-walk around the office calling out instructions and asking questions to certain people. She found Chloe in her office.

"Knock- knock." She said walking in.

"One sec." Chloe said typing furiously. After a minute she looked up and smiled. "Hey, Rory. What's up?"

Rory slumped down in a chair across from Chloe's desk. "Just wanted to say hi."

"Hi!" Chloe said brightly. "You look tired."

"I am tired. It's hard." She laughed. "But you obviously know this."

"Yeah, but I'm okay. Are you getting sick?"

"No. Not sick, I promise. Not even a little sniffly."

"You promise to tell me?"

"I promise."

Just then, Katie hurried into the room. "One coffee and doughnut." She said handing them to Rory.

"Thanks Katie." Rory said gratefully.

"No problem. Need anything else?"

"Can you get Logan on the phone for me?"

"Sure can."

"Thanks, I'll be right there."

Katie walked out and Rory turned to Chloe.

"I forgot to charge my cell phone." She explained.

"Again?"

"Don't hurt me."

Chloe laughed. "Okay, I'll spare you just this once."

A girl popped her head into the office. "Rory?"

"Yeah Claire?"

"Katie said to tell you Logan is on line 5." She reported.

Rory nodded. "Thanks Claire."

"No prob." She continued walking.

"See ya." Rory said getting up.

"Bye." Chloe waved.

Rory walked into her office and picked up the phone. "Logan?"

"Hey, Ace."

"Hi." She said, a smile taking over her face.

"How's work?"

"Fast."

"Fast?"

"I'm never holding still, Logan. It's run, run, run."

"Are you okay?"

"No, I mean yes! I love it! It's so much fun. I love my job so much. Thank you so much for starting this paper."

"I didn't start it. You started it. I just invested in it."

"Well thank you for investing in it."

"No problem, Ace. Hey, I have to go. How about we meet for dinner at 7 on that corner café?"

"Sounds good, it's a date. See you then."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She hung up.

For the next few hours Rory worked, worked, and then she worked. By 6:30 she was almost ready to go.

Chloe stopped by her office. "Hey girl, I'm heading out. Me and Tim are going dancing tonight and I need to go home and get ready. You wanna walk out together?"

Rory shook her head. "I have to do a few things. But you go."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I won't be much longer anyway. I should be out in ten minutes."

Chloe looked at her a moment and then said, "Okay, but call me if you change your mind."

"I will if I have too but I won't. I told you I'm leaving in ten minutes."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Rory got up and went to the printing room. She found one guy sitting there. "Hey Adam, what's up?"

"Not much, just writing down what we need to order tomorrow. I'm actually about to leave. That okay?"

"That's great. See you later."

"See ya." He said walking off. Rory looked at the order sheet.

"Ink cartridges." She said out loud. "I know we have some in the supply closet." She walked over and went inside, turning on the light. She looked around for a few minutes before realizing that they were out. "Damn it." She muttered. "I could've sworn we had some." She turned the door handle, but realized it was stuck. She jangled the handle but it wouldn't budge. She tried a few more times and realized that she was locked in.

"What now?" she moaned. She got an idea. She'd just call someone on her cell. Then she realized her phone was dead, not to mention in her purse, which was in her desk drawer. She was stranded.

"No no no" she said to herself. She banged on the door. "HELP!" she screamed. "ANYONE! HELP ME! HEEEEELP!" she continued for ten minutes, eventually giving up and plopping on the floor. Before she could stop it, she began to cry. She looked at her watch. It was now 7:45. Logan probably thought she had stood him up and forgotten about him. Great, this was just what she needed. She cried harder. Now, because she was an idiot and forgot to charge her cell phone, Logan was going to get mad at her. For the next two hours Rory sat in the closet feeling depressed. She tried to play games, like count the ceiling tiles (37) I spy (which wasn't very fun alone) and spinning around in circles for no reason (which just made her feel sick). Finally she heard a noise from outside the door.

"Ace?" called a familiar voice, "ACE?"

"Logan!" she screamed. "Help! I'm in the closet! Over here!"

Logan opened the closet door. Rory jumped up and hugged him. "Ace, what are you doing in the closet?" he asked.

Rory explained her tragedy. "And I'm so sorry, Logan! I didn't mean to stand you up and I'm just really, really sorry I ruined our evening." She finished.

Logan hugged her again. "I was worried you'd forgotten at first." He admitted. "But after I'd called Steph and Chloe who said they hadn't heard from you and tried the office and got no reply I got worried. You don't know how many people I called."

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"Hey, you're okay. That's all I care about." He kissed her. "You are okay right?"

"My ego's a little bruised but other than that I'm good."

"Good." He kissed her again. "Now let's go feed you."

"I'm starved." Rory told him. She slipped her arm through his as they began to walk. "You know, you wouldn't believe how few things there are to entertain you in a supply closet….."

**88888888888888888888**

**A/N: Reviews, you know I want 'em.**


	10. Author's Note Please Read!

**A/N: Dear Readers,**

**I just wanted to post a short note to you all. I have been having some trouble on where I should take the next chapter of this story. But, I have an idea for a new story so I will be taking a break from this story to work on it. But have no fears, Rogan lovers. This new story is Rogan 100! So stay tuned and keep checking back! **

**Love you all,**

**Lauren aka hpfangurl12993**


	11. Crazy Kareoke and Wild Parties

**A/N: Okay, I just wrote this because I got a stroke of genius. Enjoy!**

"Logan, please tell me where we're going for my birthday tomorrow!" Rory cried a few weeks later. She had been asking all week. But since that hadn't worked, she resorted to begging.

"Ace, for the millionth time, what part of "I'm not telling" don't you understand?" Logan asked setting the table.

"The NOT part!" She sat down and began dishing out Chinese food.

"That's too much." He said looking at the mountains of food on his plate.

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"You're a wimp"

"I am not!"

"You are. My mom can eat that much."

"Your mother can eat two cheeseburgers, fries, and pie and still be hungry."

"So?"

"So that's my point."

"Well it's a bad one."

Logan rolled his eyes and began to eat.

"……… So what are doing for my birthday tomorrow?" Rory finally asked.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The next morning Logan woke Rory with breakfast in bed. She smiled when he carried in a tray laden with chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and coffee. "This is service, I tell you."

Logan laughed and went back into the kitchen returning with another tray, this one with strawberry pancakes, a bowl of peaches, and orange juice. "Happy big Twenty three, Ace." He said climbing into bed next to her. He leaned over and kissed her sweetly.

Rory smiled and kissed him back. "I'll thank you again after breakfast." She whispered.

Logan grinned.

**88888888888888888888888888888**

For the rest of the day Logan and Rory went ice skating, took a horse drawn carriage ride, and even, to Rory's delight, a coffee sampling.

"Next stop Stars Hallow." Logan said once they were back in the car.

"Why?" Rory asked squinting her eyes.

"Ace, did you honestly think I was going to tell you?"

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't ask?"

About forty-five minutes later they had arrived in Stars Hallow. After much persuasion and a bit of bribing, a blindfold was obtained. Logan led her to the Town Square, removed the blindfold and Rory saw that once again the town was beautifully decorated and ready to party. She gasped and turned to Logan.

"You did this?"

Logan looked at her. "Do you like it?" he answered carefully.

Rory kissed him long and hard on the mouth. "Absolutely"

"Rory!" Lorelai cried coming up behind her.

"Hi mom!" The two embraced.

"This is gonna be so fun!" She squealed like a little kid. "Know why? Know why, Rory? 'Cuz we got a new toy and it's the awsomest thing EVER!"

Rory eyed her mother. "What is it?"

"A karaoke machine! I told Logan how cool those things are and BAM! We have one." She proudly pointed towards the stage where three microphones and a TV sat.

Rory frowned at Logan. "Mean" she mumbled. Lorelai squealed again and dragged them off.

A few hours later Logan got up on stage and tapped the microphone for attention. "Uh, hi everybody. I just came up here to announce to you all that I love my wife Rory Gilmore- Huntzberger more than anything in the universe." The crowd awed and Rory smiled. Logan went on. "Now, Rory, I know how much you love to watch me make an idiot out of myself and since it's your birthday I've decided to give you a free-bee. Steph is standing by" he pointed to Stephanie in the back with a camcorder "So you can use this for future blackmail."

"DIRTY!" Lorelai yelled. She walked over to Rory. "What's he doing?"

Rory shook her head. "Beats me"

"Dirty!"

"Mom!"

Logan continued. "Rory, if this doesn't say "love" then I don't know what does. Colin, Finn!" On cue, Colin and Finn hopped on stage. Logan pushed the TV away as Colin took a bottle of beer away from Finn and handed it to someone in the audience. Logan stood in front of the two and nodded to Juliet, who pressed "Play".

"_Starin' at you takin' off your makeup  
Wonderin' why you even put it on  
I know you think you do, but baby you don't need it  
Wish that you could see what I see when it's gone"_

The boys began to move identically with Logan in front. Lorelai and Rory gasped.

"That's dancing!"

"That's COUNTRY!" Lorelai yelped.

"_I see a dust trail followin' an old red Nova  
Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder"_

He pointed to Rory and winked.

"_Wait, baby don't move, right there it is  
A t-shirt hangin' off a dogwood branch  
That river was cold but we gave love a chance  
Yeah to me  
You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom  
That sunset, riverbank, first time feelin' Ooh Mmm"_

"Oh my God"

"He really loves you, kid."

"Yeah" Rory said breathlessly.

"I mean he REALLY loves you. He even got his FRIENDS to sing and dance; In PUBLIC."

"That's the part I'm having trouble with."

Lorelai stared. "Where did he learn those moves?"

"_Yeah, smile and shake your head-" _The boys shook their heads.

"_- as if you don't believe me  
I'll just sit right here and let you take me back  
I'm on that gravel road, look at me!  
On my way to pick you up. You're standin' on the front porch  
Lookin' just like that!"_

"Like my chorography?" Honor asked coming up behind Rory.

"You organized this?"

Honor laughed. "I was in Dance Troupe in school. Actually, I was in quite a few extra curriculars'. Then again, it was either that or stay at home with _them_." She said 'them' as if she might throw up.

"_I see a dust trail followin' an old red Nova  
Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder  
Wait, baby don't move, right there it is  
A t-shirt hangin' off a dogwood branch  
That river was cold but we gave love a chance  
Yeah to me  
You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom  
That sunset, riverbank, first time feelin' yea_

I see a dust trail followin' an old red Nova  
Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder  
You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom  
That sunset, riverbank, first time feelin'…." 

The song faded and people clapped wildly. The boys took a bow. Rory, abandoning Honor, ran onstage and jumped into Logan's arms.

"Well, Ace? Did you like it?"

Rory grinned and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"So you didn't like it?"

Rory laughed and kissed him again.

"I worked so hard and you didn't like it." He said sadly.

"It was absolutely hilarious. And you did it all for little old me?" she questioned, her arms still around his neck and her legs around his waste like a little kid.

Logan looked at her seriously. "I'd do anything for you, Ace. You know that."

She smirked and kissed him a third time, not caring about the fact that she was still onstage.

Stephanie finally came up and broke the two apart. "Okay, well, you didn't know you'd be getting dinner, a show, and some good old fashioned PDA when you got here this afternoon, did you?" she joked. The crowd laughed. "Alright, that was Colin McCrae, Finn Morgan, and Logan Huntzberger aka apparently the new Rascal Flatts with Fast Cars and Freedom. And we must give props to Logan's dear sister, Honor, who choreographed this whole thing." The crowd applauded and Honor waved from her seat at a table. "So, I guess to sum this up, Happy Birthday Rory!" Steph smiled and turned around to find Rory and Logan gone. "Uh, Rory? Logan?" She laughed nervously and looked around.

"Over there!" Babette screamed, pointing in one direction. Everyone turned and sure enough, Rory and Logan where hand and hand and running to their car. Ignoring the shouts of everyone, they hopped inside the Escalade. Rory's cell phone immediately began to ring.

"Hi, mom. Sorry to run but we have to head home. Nothing's wrong. Call you tomorrow with the details. Love you, bye." She quickly hung up and turned her phone off, then carelessly tossed it in the back seat with Logan's, which was already turned off. She grinned and grabbed his hand. She couldn't wait to get home for her _real_ birthday present.

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**A/N: Okay, if you actually picture Logan, Colin, and Finn dancing and singing Rascal Flatts and do not crack up laughing, you're insane. Just try it. Also, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! To see a video of Rascal Flatts 'Fast Cars and Freedom' visit my page.**


	12. Big News and Celebrations

"Logan! Have you seen my shoes?" Rory cried.

It was the beginning of August and to celebrate the magazine's success they had decided to throw a huge celebration party. Us Women Magazine had been up and running for almost eight months now and was still going strong. Rory and Chloe were very busy but couldn't be more thrilled. They had rented out a big hall and hired caterers and a DJ. It was now 7:02 and Rory had to meet Chloe at the hall by 7:30 to go over everything one last time before the party started at 8:00. This was a big deal; People from all over were coming to celebrate this big accomplishment.

"Ace, can you be a little more specific? You have a million shoes."

Rory chuckled as she slipped into her dress. It was a slim-fitting cocktail dress in crocheted lace, empire waist silhouette with V-neckline, and skinny satin spaghetti straps that sat wide across her shoulders. She quickly walked into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of black sandals. They had four delicate silk and satin straps crisscrossing at the vamp and a skinny velvet ankle strap with a crystal-encrusted figure-eight buckle. She only had about ten minutes left, so she put her hair in a ponytail and curled the ends, then swept on some makeup. Logan finished it off with some crystal drop earrings as a gift, and helped her pick out a wide enamel bracelet and diamond accent necklace from her jewelry box. Finally, they were ready.

They arrived at the hall with two minutes to spare. They found Chloe talking to the caterers. She smiled and walked over, giving them both hugs.

"Hi guys! I'm so excited!"

"Me too!" Rory gushed. "I love your outfit!" Chloe was wearing a retro rose-print short sleeve dress and faux leather jacket with black boots and chunky red jewelry.

"Yours too!"

"I need to make a phone call. I'll leave you ladies to chat." Logan said excusing himself.

Rory quickly leaned over to Chloe. "Did you bring it?"

Chloe nodded. "It's in my purse. Want to do it now?" Rory thought for a minute and nodded. The two quickly ran off towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later Rory screamed.

Logan immediately ran to the girl's room and knocked on the door. "You okay, Ace?"

"Uh, yeah! I just, um, saw a spider! But it's okay. Chloe stepped on it." She called back.

"Uh, yeah! That's me. Chloe the spider killer Daniels." She added.

"Okay…" he shook his head and went off in search of the bar.

**8888888888888888888888**

An hour later the party was in full swing. The music was playing and people were eating and mingling. Logan finally stepped up to the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen we are here tonight to celebrate a very big accomplishment. So with out further ado I give you the lovely Rory Huntzberger and Chloe Daniels." The crowd applauded as Rory and Chloe took the stage.

"Um, thank-you. We're very happy you all could come. It means a lot to us." Rory began. "It's hard to believe this all started out almost a year ago when I had a bad day and bumped into my now amazing business partner at Starbucks."

"And now, here we are; the best of friends and owners of the greatest magazine ever!" Chloe added. "But we couldn't have made it anywhere with out our supporter, friend, financial backer-"

"And the best husband ever, Logan Huntzberger. So from the bottom of our hearts-"

"Thank-you!" Everyone cheered.

Lorelai ran up and swallowed Rory in an embrace. "You did good kid! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks mom!"

"You're welcome! Oh! Shrimp! You-hoo! Mister Fancy Waiter guy with the delicious little sea urchins on his tray!" Lorelai called running after the waiter.

Rory, Chloe, and Logan all laughed. "Uh, Rory, didn't you say you needed to talk to Logan?" Chloe asked suddenly.

Rory glared at her. "Not right now, I didn't." she said through clenched teeth. "I said I would talk to him _later_."

"What's up?" Logan asked confusedly.

"Um-"

"Rory wanted to tell you some news. And did I just hear someone call my name?" she asked turning around.

"No" Rory said quickly. "No one at all."

"What? Oh, yea! I'm coming!" Chloe quickly ran off in a random direction.

"What did you want to tell me, Ace?"

"Um, well…" She took his hand and led him over to an empty table. They sat down and she took a deep breath.

"Ace, it can't be that bad. Just tell me." He took her hands and looked into her eyes. "What's going on, Rory?"

"Um, well… I uh, I-"

"You…"

"I'm…" she sighed. "I'm pregnant."

Logan's jaw dropped. "You're what?"

"I know it's not the best time. And we may not be ready, sure. But I figured I had to tell you eventually and Chloe set me up and-"

"How long have you known?"

"About two hours. I've been wondering for a few days and Chloe bought a test today. So I took it when we got here. I was going to tell you, I swear! I just didn't want to ruin the night and we were so excited about it and-"

"Rory, calm down; I'm not mad."

Rory looked up. "You're not?"

"Of course not. We've been married for almost two years and we both have steady jobs." He grinned. "Rory, we're having a baby. There's no greater joy in the world."

"You're right." She laughed slightly.

Logan picked her up and swung her around, kissing her hard on the mouth. "We're going to be parents!"

"We have to tell everyone!"

"When?"

"When? Now!"

He laughed. "Okay, now; to the stage!"

"To the stage!" they grabbed hands and ran up onstage. "Attention! Attention please!" she said loudly into the mic. "We have an announcement to make."

"Free candy?" Lorelai yelled.

Logan smiled. "No. We're having a baby!"

"I'm pregnant!"

The crowd gasped and a scream arose. They looked down to find that Lorelai had passed out but that luckily, Luke had caught her. "She's okay!" he called quickly. "Just a bit surprised."

Lorelai began to wake up and looked around. "You're PREGNANT?" she shouted to Rory. Rory nodded. "Eeeek!" She squealed and ran onstage, grabbing Rory in another huge hug. "My baby's gonna have a baby!" she cried. "Congratulations!"

"To the new Huntzberger!" Chloe cried raising her glass.

"To the new Huntzberger!" the crowd echoed.

Rory grinned as Logan pulled her into an amazing fireworks kiss.

**888888888888888888888**

**A/N: Boo-hoo! The end of a story! But I may continue with a third fanfic about Rory and Logan and their journey to parenthood if I get enough requests. So if you want to see it, you gotta beg for it in your reviews! P.S.- Sorry for the short chapter. To see Chloe and Rory's outfits go to my profile.**


End file.
